oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Encumbrance
Emcumbrance rules stated on this wiki site are a simplified carry-weight system for roleplaying games, to avoid having to micromanage a character's carrying capacity with quasi scientific rules. In this simplified system, we're differentiating between inventory space and actual encumbrance. Encumbrance A character has a number of encumbrance points equal to their strength+size+stamina+strong back. The average person has 9 encumbrance points - for each point that a character exceeds their encumbrance limit, they suffer a -1 penalty to speed and a -1 to any athletics checks as well as all defense rolls, for each 3 points. For each time a character exceeds their encumbrance limit by a number greater than their stamina, they also suffer a -1 penalty to all physical action rolls. Characters function best if they stay within one third of their encumbrance limit. Once a character exceeds 1 third, they take a -1 penalty to initiative and to melee defense. Once a character exceeds half their encumbrance limit, they take a -1 penalty to any athletics checks and they will lose a point of speed they take a further -1 penalty to initiative, melee defense and speed. Finally, if they exceed by 75%, the character is no longer strong enough to climb and perform other athletic maneuvers that require athletics checks, as instant actions and they now become full round actions. Encumbrance Points Items have encumbrance points based on their size. Seeing as a lot of equipment doesn't have a size assigned, assume most equipment is size 2. Kits are an exception, kits are size 3. Magazines and other disposables are size 1, so would a cellphone be. Pistols are always size 2. Three items of size one grant an encumbrance point. Two items of size two grant an encumbrance point. One item of size three grants an encumbrance point. Size four objects grant two encumbrance points ect. Inventory Space While encumbrance points determine how much you can carry, you can practically carry nothing at all without the proper carrying equipment. Some carrying equipment is, to a degree, load-bearing, which means it offers a discount on the total amount of items carried. Item units Any container will have described what it's maximum object size is, apart from that, the item units is how many items of any possible combination you can make, in size values. Example: If you're using a bandoleer which can contain a maximum item size of 2, and has an item capacity of 8 units, can for instance hold 2 items with a size of 2 and then 4 items with size one. Hands You carry an item in your hands. If the item is above size 3, and isn't designed for carriage while moving (such as a rifle or a sword) you count as if having exceeded your encumbrance threshold by 75%, regardless of how many points you have actually achieved. If the item is smaller, you can carry it in one hand without too much issue, and still have a hand free. If both your hands are full, you lose your melee defense entirely, and cannot perform any tasks that involve using your hands without dropping one of the items you're holding. An item designed for being hand-held that is held in a hand doesn't cause encumbrance, nor do items intended to be carried for use, in both hands, and they do not forfeit melee defense either. Clothes Clothes can come with a variety of pockets, but most clothes (including formal wear and casual clothes) have a maximum size of 2 and an item unit space of 4. Remember that clothes cannot be used for storage if you're wearing some sort of full armor over it. Things stored in a pocket cannot be quickly-drawn. Practical clothing Practical clothing features even more pockets, it has a maximum storage size capacity of 2 and can hold 8 units, but features no load bearing. This represents outdoor clothing, work clothes and military fatigues. Belt A belt has a maximum size capacity of 2, and an item unit capacity of 8. If you stay below 6 in item value, you achieve a load-bearing discount meaning that your belt and all it's attachments come to a total of one point. If something is holstered in a belt, it can be quick-drawn by sacrificing a move action. Harness Essentially suspenders, but a tactical variant. The harness cannot hold anything - though it improves the load-bearing discount of the belt, and it's capacity. Belt can now hold an item unit capacity of 12 and has if staying below 8 it cuts to two points of encumbrance. Chest rig Held by a harness, this can be seen as an extra "belt", that covers the lower front abdomen. The rig isn't necessarily an alternative to the belt, but they are rarely used together. The chest rig is favored by pilots and other people who only really have access to items stored on their abdomen. It can be worn with a belt. The chest rig can hold items of up to size 2 and has a unit capacity of 6 - they are quite small and often only used to hold the necessities. The chest rig is load-bearing but VERY easy to over-load, thus causing imbalance. If unit value is kept at 4 or lower, the total set takes up only a single encumbrance point. Items stored in a chest rig can be quick-drawn by sacrificing a move action. Tactical Vest The tactical vest can be used as a harness for the purpose of increasing capacity of the belt, but makes it impossible to combine with anything but the belt. The tactical vest has better capacity than than the chest rig, but actually doesn't offer much better load-bearing. The tactical vest can carry items of size 3, making it important for some people. It has a maximum unit capacity of 8 and load bearing discount is offered at 4 and 6 cutting to respectively 1 and 2 points of encumbrance. The tactical vest is the favored choice of the standard infantry - combined with a belt. Items stored in a tactical vest can be quick-drawn by sacrificing a move action. Bandoleer A bandoleer is a simple way to increase the carrying capacity of anyone - but a bandoleer can't hold objects above size 1 - it has a unit carrying capacity of 6. It offers no load-bearing. It's possible to wear only a single bandoleer without it becoming an issue. If multiple bandoleers are worn, then it becomes a full round action to claim an item from either. A bandoleer can be taken off as a move action and can be thrown in the same motion (free athletics check). A bandoleer is frequently used to hold spare ammo in the field. Backpack Backpacks are used to carry kits, primarily. The smallest backpacks will not be able to carry kits, but can be used to carry other items - which is advantageous because backpacks offer the best load-bearing, but unfortunately they do not offer quick-draw support. The disadvantage of carrying a packpack comes through it's size. The larger the backpack, the more problematic it becomes to move around with it. In some situations, a backpack may result in a penalty to stealth. Finally, dodging is difficult with a backpack. Daypack The daypack is the smallest variant of backpack. It can contain no items of size 3, but can hold items of size two and has an item unit capacity of 8 - if you stay at 6 or lower, load-bearing discount grants only 1 encumbrance. The daypack doesn't give a penalty stealth or athletics, but it does grant a penalty to dodge (athletic) defense of -1. The daypack is often just used to keep a few extra items that aren't necessary to have directly at hand. Fieldpack The fieldpack is slightly larger than the daypack, making it capable of holding items of size 3 and features a unit capacity of 10, and load bearing sets in at 6 and 8. The fieldpack is often used to hold a medkit, a demolition kit or physically large ammunition. Kitpack The kitpack is slightly larger than the fieldpack. A kit pack can hold items of size 3 and have unit capacity of 12. Load bearing sets in at 6 and 8 and 10. The kitpack gives a -1 penalty to stealth in some cases (such as when trying to physically hide behind an object or when sneaking through tight terrain). It offers a -2 penalty to dodge defense. Reconpack The recon pack is the typical military backpack that when carried by a soldier, should enable him to be self sustaining in most cases. The reconpack has superior loadbearing but is also very big. It can hold items of size 4, has a capacity of 15 and and load bearing at 6, 8, 10 and 12. The recon pack gives a -4 penalty to dodge defense, a -3 penalty to certain stealth rolls and a -2 to any climbing or swimming based athletic checks.